


Moving In

by AwkwardTomato



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camboy Jaehyun, Jaehyun is doing pretty well, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pray for Taeyong, Sex Toys, Taeyong is a starving collage student, Tags will change as fic goes along, camboy!au, i don’t know how to tag, same with rating, taeyong is his new roommate, yep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardTomato/pseuds/AwkwardTomato
Summary: “So um, what’s your occupation then?”In which Jaehyun is a cam boy and Taeyong is his innocent new roommate.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely unbetaed, if you notice any mistakes please point them out! Thank you for reading

Moving into a new apartment was hard, yet necessary. With his old apartment practically falling apart at the hinges with yet the ever rising fee of his rent, Taeyong decided it might be best for him to switch apartments. On the bright side, he wouldn’t be paying the rent alone and apparently the apartment was even a really nice one, or at least according to the online pictures.

Parking in the apartment block car park, he carried his bags and suitcases alone to the car park elevator. Whilst waiting for the lift to come down a thought came over him, what was his roommate like? Taeyong had only roomed once, with a man named Johnny. He was an okay roommate but his only problem was odd noises that came from his roomie’s room whenever Johnny had a certain friend over. Taeyong couldn’t really handle it anymore and moved out.

When the lift reached his floor, it was luckily empty. Would suck for anyone sharing the lift with Taeyong as his luggage took up a great deal of room. Why he hadn’t enlisted help from his friends was unknown to him, maybe he just didn’t feel like bothering them. Leaning over his bags to reach the button he pressed it for floor three.

Mundane elevator music started playing on his way up and Taeyong checked himself in the elevator mirror for his appearance. He didn’t look too scruffy he supposed, decked out in a simple white shirt and black jeans; his usual wear.

Taeyong absentmindedly fiddled with his hair, having dyed it silver was a smart choice, regardless of what his mum insisted; it gave him a kind of fantasy look he supposed. The elevator reached floor three and Taeyong hauled his bags out of the elevator before it could close.

The hall he came into consisted of two apartments, his being apartment six. Dragging his bags over to the end door, he gave a sharp tap on the door to see if his roommate was home. Well he was supposed to be as his roommate was meant to give him his keys. After standing there for around five minutes, Taeyong started to panic slightly; was he just meant to stand here in a hallway for god knows how long while his roommate out somewhere.

Taeyong knocked on the door again, desperate this time. Perhaps his roommate was just in the shower right? While Taeyong was busy panicking, the elevator dinged.

“Are you alright?”

Taeyong spun on the spot. Honey blonde hair and dimples caught his eye as they locked gazes. Warm brown eyes met his own. 

“Oh! Uh I um” Taeyong was still in a bit of a panic from waiting for his roommate, but now being in the presence of such an attractive man was causing him to stumble over his words. “I’m just waiting for my roommate” he tried to decently smile, although it maybe have come across a bit wobbly.

“For apartment six? We’re roommates” the man grinned at him, showing off those god damn dimples. Taeyong just looked at him dumbfounded as the man pulled out a set of keys and unlocked the door. Pushing the door open, the man busied himself with a few of Taeyong’s bags, lessening the load for him.

“I’m Jaehyun by the way” the new titled man, Jaehyun flashed another five star grin at him as they headed into the apartment.

It was a lush apartment, black with white with hints of soft yellow was the theme of the apartment. “Your room is the one to the left, mine is to the right and the bathroom is in the middle.”

Taeyong’s room was bare, a desk was to the corner that would soon be cover in books and notes as soon as Taeyong’s term started. It was a quaint room and just what he needed. “The bags can go on the bed please” he mentioned to Jaehyun, who was admittedly struggling with all of the bags Taeyong owned. 

“If you need any help settling in, just give a call and I’ll come over,” Jaehyun offered to him, setting the bags down on the barren bed. Taeyong felt a bit awkward standing in a room with him for some reason. Jaehyun sat down on the bag covered bed. “Can I set down some ground rules for this apartment? Just to set some limits?” Jaehyun asked him hopefully. It wasn’t really asking as Taeyong knew he wasn’t going to take no for a answer, asking was just to be polite.

“Sure of course” he shrugged, fiddling with his long sleeve, picking at the loose strands. “It’s just some basic etiquette, I’m sure it’ll drop off as you get used to the place but just clean up after yourself? I’m not really one for a messy apartment.”

Taeyong just nodded in agreement, already planning to following these rules in the first place.

“Also don’t go into my room.”

An odd request and it admittedly made Taeyong feel now extremely curious about Jaehyun’s room. However, he was already not going to head into his roommates room as to put it frankly; it’d be weird. “Uh sure, I wasn’t going to already” he chuckled, sitting down on the desk chair, moving the wheeled chair as he flexed his feet.

“Haha well I just thought I’d mention it, I’ve had some pretty weird roommates before you just saying” Jaehyun still had that grin on his face. It was a hypnotizing sort of grin, he probably had lots of ladies swooning over him and perhaps some men too.

“Don’t worry about it honestly, I’m not one to snoop; unless I think you’re hiding a body in there or something” Taeyong smiled back at him, leaning back in the chair. It was odd for Taeyong to get along with someone so quickly. Usually it took a while for him to warm up to someone as he usually kept his head down and his thoughts to himself.

“I’ve got nothing to hid,” Jaehyun said, raising his hands in mock arrest, “I just like my privacy a lot, anyway I think we should get to know each other, since we are going to be rooming together and all” he offered, moving his leg onto the bed for a more comfortable and relaxed position.

“Uh sure, well my name is Taeyong and I go to SM university. I’m twenty two and I’m studying to become a musician, I also work at a cafe and a library part time” Taeyong replied, covering the basics about him. He didn’t feel very interesting, maybe because he was so used to himself and his average life that he didn’t really have anything big to share.

“Well it’s nice to finally meet you Taeyong, my name is as you know, Jaehyun,” his grin turned a bit cheeky as he said this, “I’m twenty one and I’m in my last year of my course, in music as well.”

 

 _“So um, what’s your occupation then?_ ”

 

Jaehyun’s smile dropped a bit.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So umm what’s your occupation then?”
> 
> Jaehyun’s smile dropped a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This hasn’t haven’t beta read so if you notice any mistakes please let me know!

Jaehyun’s smiled dropped a bit.

 

“M-my occupation?” Jaehyun repeated the question, checking to hear if he heard right.

 

“Well yeah, how else would you afford this nice apartment? I mean unless your parents are rich or something which is totally fine of course” Taeyong rambled along his sentence, realising half way through it that maybe Jaehyun would find it a bit rude.

 

Jaehyun seemed to pause for a bit, “I work at my parents diner, it’s a bit out of town so I only work occasionally when they need a fill in” he replied, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

 

“Oh wow, that’s cool, what’s the place called?”

 

“Ah hahaha I JUST remembered that I have a doctors appointment really soon, I should go to that doctors appointment shouldn’t I? Gotta go” Jaehyun said abruptly, standing up off Taeyong’s bed and rushing out of the room. Taeyong heard the apartment door shut as he sat there in semi shock.

 

“What an odd guy” Taeyong thought aloud to himself.

 

———————————————————————————

“So how’s the new roommate?” Johnny’s voice cut over Taeyong’s heavy thinking. It was a little after three in the afternoon, Johnny, Taeyong and Ten were situated in a dainty cafe with Johnny sticking out like a sore thumb. Taeyong had gone off track in his thoughts as he felt rather like a third wheel to a date between Ten and Johnny.

 

“He’s...nice,” Taeyong decided on, “he’s a bit weird but who isn’t honestly?” Taeyong gave a sip of his coffee, licking the froth off his lips as he placed it back down. He probably shouldn’t have ordered as many sweets as he had but he deserved to treat himself once in while, well using Johnny’s money.

 

“Is he cute?” Ten gave a giggle, cuddling up to Johnny’s side slightly. Taeyong didn’t even need to consider it, his roommate was, to put it simply; an absolute snack. Did fate hate him? How do you even run into people this attractive? Let alone live with them.

 

“I literally don’t know how I’ll survive living with him, he’s really hot and I didn’t know I liked men this much” Taeyong groaned, leaning back with his hands covering his face. This was mainly to hide the blush that had overtaken his face.

 

“Gosh, is he really that good looking? Get a picture for us sometime Tae” Johnny laughed at his friend’s expense, taking another bite of his lemon slice. “How is he weird though? Does he have like an extra nostril or-“

 

“No Johnny what is hell?! He just acts very skittish I guess? He seems charming but also there’s this underlying awkwardness,” Taeyong rants slightly, “I mean we just met so it’s understandable, I hope he isn’t normally like this.”

 

“So what’s his name again?” Ten questioned, feeding Johnny a bite of his own slice of cake due to Johnny’s constant whining that ‘it tastes better because you got it’.

 

“Jung Jaehyun, it said on the website,” confirmed Taeyong, “although I swear I’ve heard it before” he said, rattling his brain for where he’s heard it. Was it on television? Has he read it somewhere else?

 

“Oh! I know,” Johnny piped up, “he dated Sicheng for a bit I’m pretty sure, and then Sicheng went on to date Jaehyun’s friend Yuta I think?” He tried to go over the story from what he remembered hearing from Sicheng. “Yeah well according to Sicheng he was a pretty nice guy but just not the one for him I guess.”

 

“I’m not sure what to do with this information but thank you I suppose” Taeyong snorted, finishing off his coffee, grimacing at this. “Can one of you order me another cup? I can’t survive off of just this.”

 

The looks Ten and Johnny gave him were judgemental, but not the worse he’d received. “Fine, I suppose I’ll just DIE then you cold hearted martians” Taeyong fake sobbed, finishing off the rest of his food.

 

“Gosh Tae, you’re such a drama queen, wonder how your roomie will feel once he finds out” Ten chuckled.

 

“I mean, he could just kick me out if I annoy him” Taeyong proposed, “but the place is nice and the rent is cheap and he’s cute so I’ll try not to bother him I guess?” he reasoned, mostly to himself. “He told me not to go in his room, like it wasn’t a given fact? I mean it’s not really a big deal but it just adds to his awkwardness.”

 

Johnny snorted at this, sipping his own drink. “Maybe he’s hiding a body or something who knows?” He joking said.

 

“Gosh don’t be ridiculous Johnny!”

 

———————————————————————————

 

After finally unpacking some of his bags in his room, it was finally feeling like a more comfortable place.

 

Taeyong had put out his bedding, a black doona covering the white bedsheet with dark blue pillows. His mum insisted he brought new ones because the ones he had for seven years were ‘disgusting’ and ‘needed to be thrown out’. So after much convincing, he’d gotten new ones.

 

He flopped on his bed, his stomach facing the ceiling. He’d stacked a few of his course books onto that desk along with sticking up multiple of his notes, the desk now looking like a pigsty instead of the neat sleek desk it used to be. He probably should have asked if he could put up posters, he was slightly scared if he removed them the paint could come off with the glue tack but he needed them up; it added this homely feel.

 

The remaining bags only contained clothes. He honestly couldn’t be bothered sorting them into the dresser so he was planning to avoid putting them away for as long as possible. Yes it was a bad habit but it was his room, and he liked it (it wasn’t like it was messy, he was rather clean about it; he just didn’t like putting clothes away).

 

Taeyong rolled over onto his stomach as he heard his phone go off. Commando crawling over his bed towards the night stand, he grabbed his phone and checked the notification. It was a text from an unknown number.

 

**Unknown:**

Hey! This is Jaehyun, I thought it’d be handy if we had each other’s numbers in case of emergency

**Taeyong:**

yeah that’d be good! just wondering how you got my number tho

**Unknown:**

Sicheng gave it to me actually! We have mutual friends!

**Taeyong:**

that’s good!

**Unknown:**

Yeah! Anyway I’ll be home soon

**Taeyong:**

alright, hope your appointment went well, see ya

 

Jaehyun didn’t seem to reply after that, so Taeyong changed the contact to him.

 

“Hmm, he seems nice” Taeyong considered, rolling onto his back. “Gosh, you’ve only met for a day; calm down” he whispered to himself.

 

Taeyong laid there for a while, just zoning out into his thoughts. While going over what had happened today, his thoughts went back to his conversation with Ten and Johnny. ‘What if he is actually a murder? What no don’t be stupid Tae what the hell?’

 

 

 

‘You don’t know if you don’t investigate’

 

‘Yeah but it’s so rude if I actually snooped around in his room, I’ve been here for a day’

 

‘Fine, you could have solved a murder or something and become a great detective but alright’

 

‘I’m a music student’

 

‘So?’

 

A loud door slamming shut snapped Taeyong out of his internal battle. Taeyong shot up, embarrassed at his thoughts. He literally met the guy a few hours ago and now he was thinking about going through his stuff? What the hell Taeyong?

 

“Are you home Taeyong?” Jaehyun’s voice called out from down the hall.

 

“In my room!” He yelled back, grabbing his phone. He’d gotten a message from a group chat he was in.

 

**Ben Ten:**

guys!!! our baby tae moved in today remember!!

**Peter Rabbit:**

oh cool

**Ben Ten:**

is that all you have to say??!!

**Peter Rabbit:**

is there anything else to say?

**Ben Ten:**

gosh!!

 

Taeyong snorted at the conversation, his friends banter was rather lacklustre. He could hear Jaehyun banging around in the kitchen, pots slamming and possibly Jaehyun dropping lots of things. “Is everything alright?” he called to Jaehyun.

 

“Peachy!”

 

A another ding brought his attention back to his phone.

 

**Ben Ten:**

so we’re all on for dinner right???

**Jhnny:**

of course <3

**Yu:**

Sicheng and I are coming along as well, Mark’s house?

**Ben Ten:**

you betcha!!

**Taeyong:**

I’m coming too

**Ben Ten:**

see you guys at nine!!

 

Taeyong locked his phone and hopped off his bed. He grimaced at the bags of clothes he would have to go through to find something decent to wear to his friends house. Did he need to dress decent? It was just Mark’s place after all. Well it’d be polite.

 

After searching through many bags of clothes, he decided on a simple black button up with a pair of black jeans. Taeyong took a look at the time, 8:20pm it read. If he really wanted to be there on time he’d better leave now.

 

Taking his keys, phone and a quick look at himself in the mirror; he headed out of his room. As he turned to the kitchen he saw Jaehyun with a large bowl of pasta. “Looks amazing, I heard a ruckus going on and thought you ended up in a fight with something” Taeyong commented.

 

“Thanks, I always know how to put on a show I guess you could say” Jaehyun gave a chuckle at this. “Are you heading out?” He asked, giving a look over on Taeyong, his eyes admittedly resting on him for a while longer than necessary.

 

“I’m going off to Mark’s place, you know him right?” Taeyong nodded, scratching the back of his neck, before fussing with his hair a bit more.

 

“Yeah, he’s a bit of a dork isn’t he? But hey he works hard” Jaehyun confirmed, twirling his pasta around his fork. “How long will you be out for?” he asked curiously.

 

“A few hours, I might sleep over if it’s really late”

 

“Alright, cool,” Jaehyun smiled at him, “have fun!”

 

Taeyong nodded in reply, heading out.

 

———————————————————————————

 

Jaehyun quickly finished his bowl of pasta, dumping it in the sink. He wiped his mouth and headed to his room.

 

Finding his laptop, he placed it on the stand near his bed, making sure the webcam was straight.

 

Fishing a box out from the bottom of his bed, he got a few things out and placed them on his bed. Jaehyun grabbed a bottle of lube out of his drawer.

 

Stripping down lightly, only to be left in his underwear and shirt, he sat down on his bed and turned on his laptop. He logged into an all familiar site and started his stream.

 

“Tonight is gonna be one heck of a show” he chuckled, watching people join the stream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating maybe change soon ;)


	3. Fitting In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello my lovelies, how have you all been, I’ve got lots to tell you all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I’m terribly sorry for the long gap between chapters! Again this is unbeta-ed and I’d love it if you pointed out any mistakes you notice, thank you for reading.

Starting out, it had been pretty awkward and slightly uncomfortable.

 

Becoming a cam boy is never an easy start. Well, for Jaehyun at least.

 

He, like most students heading into university, didn’t have much money after the cost of tuition and loans. Sure, a job at a coffee shop would be easy but the pay dissatisfied Jaehyun. Perhaps, just maybe; he was looking for something a little thrilling.

 

The thought had first gotten into Jaehyun’s head after he overheard a group of students joking about how they were going to pay off their student loans.

 

“Do you think the local gangs will take me in?”

 

“Nah mate, how about taking it off instead, you can get payed wonders apparently.”

 

“Yeah but I don’t want to have sex with people!”

 

“Do it on camera.”

 

Jaehyun tried to put the thought out of his mind. It was crazy what he thought of doing; stripping and more on camera for an anonymous audience!? What if someone recognised him?

 

But it was such an easy way to get a pay.

 

It wouldn’t hurt to do a trial maybe.

 

 

Jaehyun’s heart thudded erratically in his chest as he sat down on his bed, placing his laptop on his covers. What would he even do? Where to even begin?

 

Heading onto the private browsing tab, he looked up “best websites to camboy”. A few came up before he finally decided on one, whilst the name was embarrassing, the page looked classy for what it’s intentions were.

 

Searching it up, he hesitantly clicked on the sign up button. Filling in his details and how much money certain things were going to be he paused at his pseudonym.

 

Jungishung

 

What the actual hell is wrong with you.

 

jaeyuk69

 

Please stop.

 

jaedream

 

Alright, let’s get this over and done with.

 

Letting out a deep breath, Jaehyun decided he was a bit overdressed for something like this. Standing up, he stripped himself of his over shirts, remaining in his singlet. As his hands traveled to his jean buckle, he hesitated.

 

Deciding to get it over and done with, he slipped out of his jeans, standing there nervously in his underwear. Jaehyun sat back down on the bed, reaching for his laptop again. Should he just...start a stream? Or should he film a short video? How do these websites even work?

 

“Wait!” Jaehyun cried aloud, “my face, what if someone recognises me?”

 

Scanning around his room for ideas, his eyes landed on a black face mask. Climbing gingerly out of bed, he picked it up and put it in.

 

“Okay for real this time” Jaehyun decided to himself, settling himself in front of the laptop. He reluctantly started a stream.

 

Moving back slightly to get himself more in frame, he for a second considered removing his shirt, but decided against it. He might do it as he built up confidence.

 

As people started joining the stream, he nervously gave a greeting.

 

“Hey guys, my name is jaedream and this is my first stream, a bit of guidance would be really appreciated” He spoke, reading the comments as some started to turn up.

 

A few comments were telling him to just start jerking off.

 

Gong along with it, Jaehyun’s hand slowly trailed down into his boxers, surprised to find his dick slightly hard, was he actually getting turned on by this?

 

Realising his viewers wouldn’t be able to see anything, he slipped off his underwear. Way to go Jae, too scared to show your chest but not scared enough to not show your dick.

 

Leaning back slightly in a way Jaehyun felt would present himself better, he began to palm himself before starting to fully jack off. Multiple things came across his mind as he jerked off, that cute guy from his library, a few scenes that really got him hard from some porn he’d watched and the thrill of everything going on.

 

Precome had started dripping down his cock, aiding him. Gentle gasps started escaping from Jaehyun’s mouth, small donations started to be added.

 

As Jaehyun stroked himself to completion, a loud whimper was released, causing him to get extremely flustered and embarrassed.

 

Soon, Jaehyun knew that he wouldn’t be able to last, he gave a final moan before orgasming. Calming down from his high with small quick breaths, he took a peak at his stream, forty three dollars? For him?

 

“T-thank you guys s-so much for watching, I’ll see you next time.”

 

—————————————————————————————

 

Jaehyun has definitely gotten better at being a camboy. He extended himself to certain kinks (he wasn’t too wild he supposed) and started setting money for special things such as kinks or wearing gifts from fans.

 

And yes he did eventually take his shirt off. Which spiked his account a lot.

 

Sometimes, he’d give a little story time as he put on a show, telling viewers how certain things he’s seen during his day got him horny and so on.

 

Much like tonight.

 

Watching all the people join his stream, he decided now would be a good time to start.

 

“Hello my lovelies, how have you all been, I’ve got lots to tell you all.”

 

He tossed off his shirt, revealing his toned chest to the webcam, “Admittedly, I haven’t been working out lately, but sometimes these sessions we have feels like a good workout.”

 

Shimming out of his boxers, he spread his legs out to the camera, showing off his dick and what’s in between. A round silicone plug sat snug in his ass, him having worn it most of the day.

 

“So, today someone moved into my apartment,” Jaehyun started his story, running his hands down his chest as he reached his cock. Giving it a thumb over, he continued his story.

 

“And holy fuck is he a cutie” Jaehyun let out a breathy moan as he focused his attention more on the tip, precome starting to form at the head.

 

“He’s got these deep chocolate eyes and I'd love to see them all glazed over as I fucked him” Jaehyun panted, spreading his legs to the camera. Off to the side, donations were piling high; payed comments were starting to come in.

 

He slowed down, reading through the comments, “You want me to take out my plug?” He asked in fake curiosity, his left hand trailing down to his ass, his right still pumping his dick.

 

“If you say so.”

 

Jaehyun whimpered loudly as he slid the plug slowly out of his hole, the slick rim loose and red. Tracing his rim, he slipped two fingers inside. A shaky breath was escaped him, his hole sensitive from the plug.

 

“Fuck” He moaned out as he thrust his fingers into his hole gently, grinding down on his own fingers he felt slightly pathetic, but it added to the thrills. Fucking himself on his fingers his mind flashed to today’s events. Going home is possibly one of the most insignificant things but after seeing his silver haired roommate for the first time, he’ll probably never take it for granted.

 

That ever so familiar pressure in his stomach was building up, pleasure flying high. Small whimpers and pants were heard as he continued to jerk himself off and finger himself.

 

Sweat dripped down his body as he continued to masturbate, his hair a wild mess on his head and pupils blown out to only a small ring of warm brown. How would Taeyong feel about him if he saw him like this?

 

Orgasming suddenly at the thought of his roommate Jaehyun fell forward slightly. His cum had landed on his sheets and his thighs, the sticky substance dripping down his milky thighs.

 

“Damn, you guys sure tip a lot,” Jaehyun said shakily as he read the comments. “Thanks for watching today’s show guys, be sure to check in next Saturday at eight thirty” Jaehyun reminded his viewers as people left the stream. Closing down the stream, Jaehyun logged out of his account before turning off his webcam.

 

Lying back on his baby blue sheets (that he would now have to clean) and took some calming breathes. “Shit I need to clean up before Taeyong gets home.”

 

Shakily standing he stowed away his laptop and cleared his bed of his sheets. Heading to the bathroom, he tossed the sheets into the washing machine. He gave his plug a wash over and tossed it under the queen bed.

 

Being too busy cleaning, Jaehyun was ignorant to the drying come on his thighs before passing his full length mirror. “Crap.”

 

Hopping into the shower, he quickly gave himself a wash over, cleaning lube out of his ass and giving his hair a gentle rinse.

 

Stepping out into his decently sized bathroom, he dried himself and got dressed into his pjs. Heading into the living room he turned in the tv.

 

Winding down, he curled up in a fuzzy blanket as the loud superhero movie played in front of him. His eyelids felt heavy and he found himself dozing off into dreamland.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong opened the front door, the apartment quiet and dark. As he headed into the living room, the tv screen illuminated the room dimly, Taeyong making out the lump on the couch to be Jaehyun.

 

Debating on what to do, Taeyong switched off the tv and picked Jaehyun up bridal style. Heading towards the two rooms, Taeyong paused slightly in front of Jaehyun’s door.

 

Well, he was only going to put Jaehyun to bed, it’s be dark anyway; nothing to see. Taeyong pushes the slightly open door with his shoulder, the dark room being seemingly normal.

 

Taeyong felt around with his foot for the bed, his leg brushing against the bare mattress and foot grazing something silicone-y. Gently placing Jaehyun down on the bed, he wrapped him up in the tossed away blankets.

 

Curiousness had gotten the best of him, Taeyong bending down to work out what his foot had touched. An odd silicone cone like shape was all that he found, it was odd.

 

Perhaps it was a painting tool? Did Jaehyun like to paint?

 

Standing up, he looked over at Jaehyun again, moonlight had trailed in through a gap in the curtains, a beam of light casting itself over the sleeping man’s eyes. He looked rather angelic like this, Taeyong thought to himself, eyes grazing over him.

 

Shaking his head in weariness, Taeyong left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. A small beeping noise he hadn’t noticed before caught his attention, it was coming from the bathroom.

 

The washing machine appeared to be done cleaning whatever it had been washing. Turning it off, he discovered baby blue sheets, most likely Jaehyun’s.

 

Taeyong set the dryer in a gentle tumble, turning the light off and heading to his room. Laying on his bed, he felt himself begin to doze off.

 

Trying to fight the sleep, he rolled into his stomach, but soon enough he fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

 

The dryer let off a ding as it finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, sorry if this sucked, I’m not the best at writing smut or smutty things

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there thanks for reading this mess really, it’s my first fan fiction for NCT and I’m pretty nervous.


End file.
